The Pressure of Being A Pureblood Girl
by Mikki19
Summary: Money didn't buy happiness. Purebloods were seen to have easy lives, but that isn't true. Being a teenage girl in a Pureblood family meant one thing… misery. Your life was planned out for you and you had no say in it. All I want is someone to love… is that too much to ask for?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The Jolie family were one of the oldest Pureblood Houses in existence. They were well known for their lavish lifestyle and old traditions. The girls were married at 16 and the boys carried on the family name. It was simple. You married for power, wealth and stability. None of the female Jolie's married for love. They simply weren't allowed to. A father chose their daughter's husband and that was the end of it.

* * *

Daniel Jolie was one of the most respected men in the Pureblood community. He had a beautiful wife, a half-Veela, and 3 children. A female was rare within the Jolie family so Calista was a surprise to both Daniel and Andrea. The blonde hair and striking blue eyes made her a beauty from day one. She had obviously taken after her mother with her Veela traits. Even at a young age people were oddly fond of watching the girl and being around her so it was easy for Daniel to find the best suitor for his daughter. The betrothal was kept a secret from Calista and only the Inner Circle of Deatheaters knew of her future-husband. Calista never realised that her future had been decided for her until she became a teenager and read up on her family history. Of course this worried the girl a lot and so she secluded herself from most boys in fear that they would lay claim on her. However, what she didn't realise was that it wasn't just the teenage boys that she should look out for; it was the older Deatheaters too.

* * *

Once again my mother was holding a dinner party. The closer it got to my 16th birthday, the more attention she brought to the family. I wasn't thrilled at the prospect of finding out who I was betrothed to on a day that I was meant to enjoy. The celebrations wouldn't be for my birthday at all; no, it would be for my engagement. As always I found myself glancing around at each boy that was situated at the dining table. It had to be one of them. Why else would they be invited to dinner? Father had asked a few of his fellow Deatheaters as usual but there were also some families here. Draco, Blaise, Marcus, Goyle and Crabbe had all been dragged here. I instantly could rule out Crabbe and Goyle, not because of their looks or intelligence, but because they didn't have as much money as the Flints, Zabinis and Malfoys did. I was tempted to rule out Marcus but there were so many generations of his family that it could be quite possible that he was my match.

"Dear, Calista, what is the matter?" My head snapped to the right as my brother, Fabian looked down at me.

"Nothing, brother, I am just out of sorts this evening."

"You have been _out of sorts_ ever since you realised that your birthday was nearly upon us." Harper, Fabian's twin, remarked from my left. Father had situated me between them so that they could ensure that I acted in a ladylike manner. He was getting more and more edgy as the days flew by just in case my betrothed found himself disgusted with me. I had been acting no different, but obviously this matter was a delicate one.

"Do not fret, Father wouldn't marry you to a monster." Fabian tried to calm me but it didn't work.

"How do you know? The match was made nearly 16 years ago so how was he to know how my suitor would turn out…? We would have both been new-borns when the betrothal was made."

"Right, _new-borns…_"

"And what is that supposed to mean, Harper?" My sibling merely winked at me and continued chatting to his wife that was sat next to him. Harper and Fabien were 22 years old and already married. There was less pressure on a male to marry straight out of school but my brothers had already claimed their other halves. They weren't… happy marriages, but they were clever matches for all families involved. Harper seemed to respect Anastasia and so their marriage was smooth running, Fabian had less luck. The woman he wanted was in love with another when their betrothal was announced. His wife, Lucrezia, had been in love with a Gryffindor. Her family was more than happy to accept the engagement as it brought them back into favour, but Lucrezia was heartbroken and had rejected my brother ever since. They were merely married out of formality. Fabian had a beautiful wife, Lucrezia's family had a good reputation once again and Lucrezia was 4 months pregnant. All seemed well on the outside but no-one heard the shouting matches and screaming sessions that took place on the inside.

"Calista." I looked straight at Mother who was sat across from me with a frown on her face. "Why won't you smile, child? This is a happy occasion."

"I apologise, Mother." I gave her a small smile to appease her before continuing to look at the faces around the table. Draco was sat with Pansy, Marcus was sat with Darcy and Blaise was with Astoria who seemed to be boring him with her words. They seemed to be all paired up. Perhaps I was mistaken…

"Stop staring, it's rude." Fabian hissed in my ear as I felt two eyes burning into me. I didn't even need to look. I knew that Father was disapproving of how I was acting. He was sat next to Mother and I could see him clenching his goblet tightly. I immediately looked down at my unfinished food and found myself too worried to eat anymore. Dessert would be up soon and then I would be able to vacate the table (and hopefully the gathering).

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." I quietly said and waited for Father's nod of approval. Once he recognised my comment he waved me off and went back to talking with some of his fellow Deatheaters. As I exited the dining room I felt eyes on me but as I glanced back no-one was looking. Once away from the dining area I raced upstairs and shut myself in my en-suite. I collapsed on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I may have been coming of age but I felt more like a child than ever. My hands shook as the rest on my knees and tears trailed down my cheeks. I should trust Father, trust him to love me enough to marry me off to someone who would keep me safe, but I just couldn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that once I turned 16 my life would be full of misery and suffering. I had read through the history books that the old traditions were upheld by our family and the more I read, the more I realised that being partnered with someone 'kind' was less and less likely. Father would merely look at the advantages instead of how I felt. I just wish he would tell me who I was going to marry so that I could at least take a chance to prepare myself. If I could be more prepared then perhaps everything would be a lot better for me. If I knew who he was, then I could observe him and make sure that I pleased him when I could. Alas, I knew nothing. I had no information to go off that could help me. I only knew that the day of my engagement was fast approaching and I was not ready for it. With a deep breath I pushed myself up and straightened out my dress, I took my wand from down the side of my dress and fixed my makeup before putting it back into the holder. I faked a smile for myself before nodding and leaving the bathroom. My heart pounded in my chest as the voices got louder and I was sure that everyone could see it pushing against my skin as I returned to the dinner table. Dessert was served but I declined the offering and carried on drinking my water.

"Are you alright?" Harper asked as I took a sip from my goblet.

"Yes, I just needed some air." Any other answer and it would have been reported straight back to Father. He wouldn't like that. Not one bit.

"Very well." He sighed before sending a glance to Father and eating some of his pudding. There once was a time when I could tell my brothers everything, every little secret or feeling that I had caged up within me I could share with them, not anymore though. No, now it would be reported to Father so that he could iron any bad habits out of me so that I could be the perfect wife when the time came.

Soon enough dinner was over and the formalities began. Music played, teenagers danced and the men retired to a corner to drink whisky, talk about their latest missions and watch over their families. Sometimes a man may rise to dance with their wife or ask a younger lady to dance but it was mainly the women and children that took enjoyment from the music that played. The women sat around a table drinking wine and talking freely while the teenagers danced together and relished in the fact that they were finally broken up from school for summer holidays. I quietly sat down and watched as the others danced. Tears built up in my eyes as some of the younger girls laughed and tried to show who the better dancer was. I remember times like that. I remember when I didn't have a care in the world and merely had fun. I remember when I wasn't worried about getting married, having a family and making a husband happy.

"Miss Jolie?" My head snapped up as a shadow loomed over me. My eyes met with Erik Rosier's, the youngest of the Rosier siblings.

"Yes, Sir?" I replied politely. I took in his 6'5" frame and was shocked as he held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" It was strange for one of the Rosier's to do this sort of thing. Evan Rosier, the older sibling, was cold and hot-tempered whilst Erik had a calm aura that tricked people into thinking that he was weaker. He wasn't. It was all a mask that he wore so well. He was about as deadly as his brother, if not more. He was the lesser known sibling, but my Father and him were very good friends, which made him powerful.

"Of course." I took his hand and allowed him to lead me onto the dance floor. His right hand snaked around my waist while I placed mine on his shoulder. His jaw tightened as we swayed to the music. I felt eyes on me and so carried on with this charade, even as he pressed closer against me. His bluish-grey eyes pierced into mine as we danced. I took to staring at his hairline or his chin as I became uncomfortable with his attention. My heart sped up as the song ended and he kept his grip on my left hand. Without losing eye contact he kissed my hand before returning to his chair.

"That was cosy." I jumped as Blaise whispered in my ear.

"Don't do that!" I lightly smacked him on the shoulder before allowing him to lead me into another dance.

"So, you haven't worked it out yet?"

"What?"

"Isn't it odd that Rosier asked you to dance? Haven't you taken a guess at why?" He couldn't be hinting at… no, Father surely wouldn't have chosen him. I began to shake at the thought of being married off to a Rosier. They were dangerous and possessive, that had been shown when Evan killed his wife and her lover when they tried to run off together.

"Blaise, are you trying to tell me that you know how I'm betrothed to?"

"I found out, I wasn't allowed to tell you otherwise you know that I would have. So, you're soon to be Mrs Ros-"

"I don't believe you." I whispered as tears began to form once again. It's not possible. He's old enough to be my Father.

"I'm afraid so, Cal." Blaise stroked my side in an attempt to soothe me.

"I shall have to speak to Father about this."

"You know that that will do no good."

"I just can't believe it, I won't believe it!" I hissed as I ripped my hand from his grasp and ran outside. I ran through the garden and sat on the edge of the water fountain. Father won't have done this. Blaise is just winding me up. I shook my head and glided my fingers through the clear water. Blaise is always winding me up so why should this be any different?!

But what if he isn't?

What if I'm destined to become Mrs Calista Rosier?

What if I spend the rest of my days as a prisoner in my own home?

What will happen to me…?

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So I know that I shouldn't write another FF but I got inspired to write this yesterday and the idea has been filling my mind ever since.

I'm not going to reveal the plot but Calista, Erik and Draco will be the central characters to this.

Reasons for name choice: I was researching some names with meanings and Calista and Jolie seemed perfect for my character.

Calista - Greek - Female - Most beautiful

Jolie, meaning "pretty one" in French

Now because of imagination purposes, I will tell you now that I imagine Calista to look like Elisha Cuthbert and Erik is inspired by Michael Fassbender's portrayal of Azazeal in Hex (I imagine him to look more like this) and Erik Lehnsherr in X-Men (Name inspiration and some personality traits/mannerisms).

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would like to see more then please review!

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs and plotline.

Chapter re-uploaded due to a grammar error.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I don't know how I got back inside but I awoke burrowed under my quilt. The cream blanket made the world look empty and blank. Like a peaceful landscape with nothing in it. No pressure, no engagement… just tranquillity. I didn't acknowledge the presence in my room until I heard a sigh of impatience. With a deep breath I moved back the cover and sat up. Father stared at me from the chair across the room.

"Morning, father."

"What happened last night? Was there any need for such a performance?" What performance? I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand."

"Just running outside and not returning like you were the only person in the room. Did you think that it would go unnoticed?"

"I apologise but I was upset."

"Why?"

"Blaise said something about my upcoming engagement. It shocked and upset me."

"What did he say?" Father vacated the chair and sat on the edge of my bed. He looked interested now.

"He… said that he knew who I was betrothed to, I think he was just winding me up though."

"Did he say who?"

"Yes." Father gave me an expectant look. "He mentioned Mr Rosier."

"Erik?" I nodded and held my breath. "Well Mr Zabini will definitely be receiving an owl from me. He had no right to tell you." My heart dropped into my stomach when he said those words.

"Father." I slid out of bed and kneeled in front of him. "Please, I beg you. Don't make me marry Rosier!" I gripped his hand as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt sick.

"Daughter, you know that I could no undo this betrothal, even if I wanted to." He slowly stood and moved around my trembling form. "Get a hold of yourself and get dressed. Breakfast will be served shortly." I didn't realise that he'd left until I heard the door slam shut. My room suddenly felt less comforting. The soft carpet felt like sandpaper and the walls seemed to close in around me. I pulled myself up and stumbled into the en-suite. I stepped into the shower and turned the knobs. I didn't register the cold droplets hitting my skin until I felt the hot water hit me like knives. My nightclothes hit the floor with a wet slap as I stripped myself. The house-elf will clean it up once I'm done. I felt numb as I dried myself and pulled on some clothes. Even though I felt ill, my vela genes allowed me to continue looking flawless. I hated that. This forced perfection was tough to upkeep on a daily basis without destroying another piece of the human inside me each time. A knock at the door shook me from my thoughts.

"Just a moment." I grasped the handle and took a deep breath. As soon as I opened the door I wished that I hadn't. Cold eyes met mine.

"Your father has told me that you know of our betrothal. So I wish to escort you to breakfast." Fighting the urge to shut the door in his face, I accepted his arm and silently walked to the dining room. I almost sneered as he pulled out a chair and motioned for me to sit. I ignored the stares from my family and joined them at the table.

"Have you thanked Erik, Calista?" I paused in buttering my toast and looked at my mother in confusion. "When you fell asleep outside, Erik carried you to your room and ensured that you were changed and warm before he left." He changed me…? He took me out of my dress and put me to bed… I didn't know whether to be angry or humiliated. How dare he?!

"Calista." My head snapped in father's direction. He gave me a warning look.

"Erm…" I turned to the man beside. "Th-thank you for helping me, Mr Rosier."

"Please, call me Erik." I nodded and returned my gaze to my plate. I didn't want to him Erik. I don't even want to look at him!

"Darling, what are you planning for today?"

"I just thought about going to Borgin's. I received an owl about a new necklace he had. Apparently it was once owned by one of the first Pureblood witches in wizarding history."

"Very well. Make sure you that you come back fairly quickly. I'm sure that you and Erik have much to discuss."

"Yes, father." I quickly excused myself from the table and ran upstairs to fetch my cloak. I needed to get out of here. The cloak was another symbol of my Pureblood status. The outside was thick, black felt whilst the inside was dark green silk. The clasp was a snake that attached to a silver ball on the other side. It was one of the few items inside my wardrobe that I didn't dislike. Yes, it was a statement, but it belonged to my late aunt Sylvia. She had stood up for what she believed in and let no-one talk down to her. Whilst she was viewed as a traitor and a murderer by others in the wizarding community, to our family she was a great warrior. Sadly, it was her pride that got her killed. She had been overpowered by 5 ministry workers nearer the end of the First Wizarding War and sent to receive the Dementor's Kiss. Father was very proud of what his older sister had done and he continuously reminded me of her whenever I displeased him. I didn't admire her for what she had done, but for her sheer power and the inner-strength that she had possessed. I evened out the cloak and tucked my trousers into my boots. I was about to apparate to Knockturn Alley when Erik entered my room. He locked the door behind him and approached me.

"I would like to pay for the necklace. You can think of it as an early engagement present." I almost scoffed at his offer.

"That will not be necessary." His hand landed on my shoulder just as I was about to leave.

"Don't push me away and ignore me. I don't wish to harm you." His voice held no emotion and his eyes appeared blank, but I knew that his anger was bubbling in his blood.

"I don't need your money. I am not yours to own… not yet." Before I could blink he span me around and pushed me against the wall. "Is this how it will be? I say no and then you hurt me?"

"When we are married, you will learn your place. Although I see that I may have to teach you a lesson before then." His glare suddenly softened and his grip loosened to rest on my forearm. "I don't wish to hurt you, Callie." I felt his hand move inside the cloak and slowly stroke my hip. "You could have everything you've ever wanted."

"I just need to lose my dignity in the process." I spat back in anger.

"That's a very small price to pay." He whispered against my lips, his eyes never strayed from mine.

"For some cheap whore, maybe. I, however, value my dignity and don't wish to lose it just to keep you happy."

"Very well. Just remember that I gave you a choice to submit and you declined it. Do not blame it on me when you become so sick of life that you beg for me to end your pitiful existence."

"Believe me, I will **never** beg you for anything." I ripped his hand from my waist and moved past him. With one last glare I apparated to Borgin's shop. The grotty sign and dirty windows never got any better. The glass in the door nearly cracked as I kicked it open. As usual, the skinny, dirty man ran out of the backroom and greeted me as he should. _With a bow._ He straightened up and showed me to the counter.

"You are here for the necklace, I presume, Miss Jolie…" His voice faded as he bent behind the counter and browsed around for what I wanted.

"Yes, Borgin." He carefully placed a long, black velvet box in front of me and opened it. There on a layer of green silk was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery that I've ever seen. It was a plain silver chain but the pendant was the main attraction. It was a large emerald stone with a silver snake coiling itself around it. In a certain light the eyes of the snake glowed green and seemed to follow you. "For once you have not disappointed me, Borgin." I gasped as he snapped the box shut and held out his hand.

"Payment, please." With a sneer I dropped a purse of coins onto the counter in front of him. As he leant forward I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me.

"Treat me like that again and I will end you, _sir._" He fell backwards as I pushed him and looked up at me in fear. "I may be a woman, but I'm also a pureblood. We don't like disrespect." I took the black box and tucked it into an inside pocket of the cloak. "Good day to you." Without turning back I left the shop and pushed people out of my way as I ventured out to Diagon Alley. I will definitely need a drink before returning to face Erik. Who cares if I'm a little late back home?

* * *

AN: Hope you like this new addition to the story.

Did you like the change in Calista? She really is a pureblood.

Thanks to the people that reviewed the first chapter! Reviews mean the world to a writer so please keep them coming xx

Link to necklace will be on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

I returned to the house feeling slightly tipsy but a lot happier than I was before. Of course, I was happy until my brothers confronted me.

"Where have you been?" Fabian grabbed one arm whilst Harper grabbed the other. I was thrown backwards onto the sofa and let out a small giggle as I bounced against the fabric.

"Calista, focus!" Harper snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Father was furious that you didn't return before lunch! Erik wasn't impressed eith-"

"Oh dear." I chuckled to myself at the thought of their faces. "How dare little Calista Jolie be such a bad girl?!"

"Calista… sister," Fabian changed tactics and sat next to me. "We have not always got along but I say this with your best interests at heart: You need to get over this and change your ways. Erik has been very patient with you thus far and I would hate for you to be hurt just because you feel betrayed by Father."

"He's right. You're lucky that Erik was called away by the Dark Lord because he was quite angry."

"So he shall kill innocent people because I got him angry." This thought sobered me up pretty quickly. People would be tortured to death because of my actions.

"Do not let that weigh upon your shoulders, you know the reputation that he has. If you had come back and been a doting fiancée then he probably would have killed out of joy." He's really selling Erik as a future husband, isn't he?

"Anyway," Fabian glared at Harper. "How much did you drink? Father will not like to see you in this state."

"I had a few firewhiskeys."

"How did you get served?!"

"I stole a bottle and drank some in an alleyway before giving the bottle to one of the grovelers down Knockturn Alley."

"I'll bring you a sobering potion." Harper sighed and went over to the cabinet. He opened the doors and took out his wand. Bottles of alcohol and crystal glasses were lined up at the front. He carefully manoeuvred his wand to the back and tapped the wood. The front shelves moved forward before raising up slightly to reveal a secret compartment. Fabian caught the purple bottle and uncorked it.

"Ugh! Cheers." I sighed before swallowing down the disgusting liquid. Oh, it tastes worse than ever! A tingling sensation filled my body and I shut my eyes as I became lightheaded. It may sober someone up but it didn't half screw up your head in the process. "Okay, it's done." The world suddenly looked a much gloomier place. The anger on Erik's face didn't seem so funny anymore.

"She is definitely sober. Just look at the face on her!"

"I hate the both of you." I pushed myself up from the couch and made my way to the staircase. I had just made my way to my room when I heard my brothers greet Father.

"Hello Calista… I believe we need to have a talk." Erik stood in my doorway and motioned for me to enter.

This was going to be a long conversation…

* * *

"I cannot believe that you would openly defy me like this! It is completely disrespectful, Calista!" I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto my bed. When will he stop repeating himself?!

"You just said that." I murmured while resting an arm over my eyes. "I have to say that considering the fact that within a few weeks you will be trying to worm your way in between my legs, you are doing a great job at turning me off!" I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"Do you believe this to be a joke?!" A shout left my lips as he hauled me up by my shoulders. "We shall be married soon and you shall allow me to take what I want from you but, I will not stand for this immaturity!"

"Then perhaps you should have chosen to marry someone your own age. I hear that Alecto Carrow is single, why not try her?" The look on his face was priceless. I had never seen him so angry before and to be quite honest, I didn't really care. My back crashed against the wall as he threw me away from him. I slumped to the floor and held a hand to my shoulder. A burning pain ran up my back but I ignored it.

"You will not talk to me in such a way." His fist crashed into my temple before his boot met my stomach. The air rushed from my lungs as a new pain began within my skull. "You insolent, little girl!" A backhand met my cheek and I felt blood flow from a gash that was left behind because of his ring.

"I see now that this is how my life shall be." I forced myself to stand and glared in his direction. "I shall be hurt and maimed each time that I say a truth that you do not like. Perhaps you should sew my lips together to prevent any further harm."

"Or I should just beat you until you begin to understand your place." Another blow to the head knocked me back to the ground.

"Clean yourself up. There is going to be a dinner party tonight in honour of the Dark Lord and you will be there." I winced as the slam of the door sent another shot of pain through my aching head.

"Bastard." I spat out the blood that had collected in my mouth and called out for Huki. In an instant two blue eyes stared at me while thin hands clenched at the dirty fabric that was draped over its body.

"Miss Jolie. I is hear to serve you, Miss."

"Huki, heal me, please. Apparently I need to change." Her cold hands carefully took hold of my jaw and a small blue glow surrounded my face. Within seconds I felt the swelling go down and the blood faded away. "Thank you, Huki." She helped me up as best she could before bowing.

"Anything else, Miss?"

"Pick out a dress for me, Huki. I do not care enough." With that I left her to gasp and shakily make her way to my dressing room. I rolled my shoulders and groaned as my shoulder began to feel sore. I held in my breath and quickly twisted my hand. The bath immediately began to run and different bottles of healing potions, bath salts and flower essence tipped themselves into the running water. "On second thought, Huki, pick an orange dress!" I could just imagine the look on my Father's face as I clashed with the other women that wore the usual black, silver or green. Yes, orange shall be perfect. I hissed as my foot met the steaming water. The bruises on my body screamed in protest as the healing ointments found them and fought to heal my skin. It didn't take long for my body to finally relax. I breathed in the scents and found Jojoba and White Jasmine. I knew this to be correct as I didn't have many bottles of scents. I didn't need a lot; I was very picky with what I didn't and did like.

"Is this alright, Miss?" I turned my head to see Huki peaking out from behind a floating orange dress. It was bright but classy. It had a sweetheart neckline, no sleeves and a bodice that laced up at the back. The top-half was decorated with a variety of beads and diamonds that reflected light beautifully and the bottom delicately flowed out to the floor.

"It is perfect, Huki." She blushed and returned back to the bedroom. I heard her rummaging about and knew that she was working on instinct.

"Miss would like that, she would." I almost laughed as I heard her gasping over the variety of jewels I had in my collection. I knew that she would do right by me, she always did. Ever since I was a child she had looked after me when there was no one else around. A knock to the door interrupted my thoughts. Huki stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"May I see, Calista?" Draco? What was he doing here?

"Miss-"

"Send him through." I made sure that my modesty was covered by the milky water before allowing him into the bathroom. My curiosity was heightened as he entered with bruises covering his face. "Leave us, Huki." She gave an unsure bow before returning to my dresser.

"What is it, Draco?" I returned to massaging my feet as I waited for the beaten Blonde to reveal his intentions.

"I need to be healed. I knew that you would be the only one to do it without telling someone."

"Is that so?" I soaked my cloth in the healing potions and handed it to him. "Place it on your bruises for a few moments." He did as commanded and let out a sigh of relief as his face soon cleared up. "Now, I have done you a favour, you shall tell me how you became someone's punching bag."

"I cannot explain now. All will be revealed after tonight. Thank you, Cali..." He left without explanation.

"HUKI?! Bring me a drink!" I hated being kept in the dark.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys! SOOO sorry for the long wait!

I've had a lot of personal issues to deal with and then I was on holiday for a while with next to no internet. Basically, this past month has dragged on and my writer's block came back in full flow. Alas, it seems to have calmed down and I am ready to get my teeth back into the complexity that is Calista's world.

Huki is pronounced: WHO-KEY

Her name was inspired by the work Haiku - don't ask how that word came to mind haha

Would anyone like for me to keep Huki in the story as a supporting character or are they not too bothered about a house-elf? I just thought it might be interesting since JK Rowling made Dobby, Winky and Kreacher into quite important characters.

A BIG thank you to everyone that is following this fic so far! Please drop a quick review and tell me what you would like to see, what you think of my ideas and any guidance that you want to give me! I'm always open to brainstorming with readers so any ideas that YOU have, just drop me a message!

Replies:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx - I knew as I was planning this story that the 20 year age gap would create some controversy but in my mind, the Pureblood society is very much like how the world was like hundreds of years ago. Girls as young as 12 were being married off to men as old as 50. I know this may stir up trouble with some people but this is how I've always seen Pureblood society. They have old-fashioned values and they stick to what they believe is the norm. Saying that, I hope that I can write this story in a way that makes you not find it as strange. I hope that I can bring enough backstory for you to be able to not want to stop reading. Also, any 'sensitive' writing that I do will be flagged up in case some people get offended by certain things. On another note entirely, thank you for continuously supporting this story! You are one of the people that keeps me from giving up on this story :)

Lightfastness - I shall hold my hands up high, I do the same thing! I read loads of stories but then forget to review, so believe me, if anything I am just as bad as you :) Don't worry, the fact that you reviewed now means a lot!


End file.
